Pack Mom
by surprisedreader
Summary: Stiles has always taken care of the pack. It's his job. Always has been always will be because he is the pack mom! This based in the future by about three for four years and Stiles is thinking about all the times he has 'mommied' for someone in the pack while he works on their latest problem about collage and where their all going to live. It is a Derek/Stiles.


This is just a little something I wrote because I totally feel like Stiles is the 'mom' type. It turned out a little rougher then I had wanted but that's alright. I intend to do another chapter or so if this is well received. This is a Derek/Stiles fic though not much is said about it until the end and it's not really the main point of the fic. So! Please read and enjoy and leave me a review to tell me what you think.

~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_!~ #$%^&*()

Stiles didn't know when it happened. Was it one of those slow progressions? Or did it happen suddenly? He wasn't really sure, but he kind of feels like it's always been this way. He was taking care of people even when it was just him and Scott.

When their duo changed to a trio, and then from trio into a kinda-sorta-very-unlikely-and-not-entirely-willing quintet he just continued to do what he could for everyone and didn't really think anything of it.

Train Scott. Take messages between Scott and Allison. Tell Scott when he was being an ass and needed to apologize. Keep Allison from killing Derek. Keep Allison from breaking up with Scott. Keep creepy Matt away from Allison. Come up with a new plan on what to do about whatever big bad ugly was coming at them next. Keep Jackson from getting killed. Help figure out what caused Jackson to become the Kenima and fix/reverse/undo that. Try and explain things to Lydia. Try and figure out why Lydia seemed to be immune to the bite.

It was all in a day's work back then.

Then their quintet grew again and they became a full blow pack. It was a little odd at first. Trying to learn to trust. Learn their place and properly fuse their two separate groups into one. Eventually things evened out and now it was strange to even think about them not being together.

Stiles leaned back in his chair rubbing at his burning eyes to try and get them to focus on the computer screen in front of him to no avail. He needed a break, but he wanted to finish up his notes before the pack meeting started so he could have all the information for them ready and waiting when the questions started. Big decisions were coming. Hell some had just been made and the pack was nervous enough without him fucking up on his numbers.

Stiles closed his eyes letting his arms drop heavily to his sides and left his head lulled back in a position that would hurt his neck if he stayed that way for too long but felt good for right now.

He heard Isaac's soft voice come from down stairs and smiled remembering the first time they truly bonded.

Stiles had been looking for Derek, hell he didn't even remember now what for, but when he came down into the abandoned subway they had been living he stopped dead in his tracks when Erica had growled at him in warning with a panicked looking Isaac pulled into her arms and a nervous Boyd sitting close, all three of them piled together on the floor of their train car.

"I'm just…looking for-" He had started to say as a phone started ringing setting Isaac off into a set of actual sobbing and Erica was growling in the back of her throat again like she could force the cell phone into submission.

"Whats going on?" Stiles finally asked after licking his lips nervously watching as Isaac covered his ears like he could block out the high pitched shrill noise alerting him of a caller. The human carefully picked up the device looking at the 800 number flashing on the screen and frowned.

"Bill collector." Boyd had spoken up pulling himself up off the floor to his full height to stand between his other two pack mates like Stiles intended to force the other boy to answer the call. "People telling Isaac he has to pay his father's debts now that he's dead."

Stiles scowled at that. The bastards. "I don't have that kind of money! Where am I gonna get that kind of money from?" Isaac had sobbed and Stiles huffed.

"Hush now. Let me handle this." He said holding up his free hand to silence the crying teen and answered the call.

"Hello?...No Mister Lahey is not available…No I'm sorry He will not be calling you back nor will you be calling him back…Yes you heard me correctly. What you are doing in harassment. Mister Lahey is in no way responsible for his deceased fathers bill with you. If you in any way try and contact Isaac Lahey in any way shape or form you will be hearing from his lawyer and it will be you owing him money for harassment and causing undue mental distress during an already troubling time for a teenager. Good day to you sir." Stiles hung up the phone and scowled down at it furiously before looking back up at the three teens gaping at him. "What?"

"Can you talk to them like that?" Erica asked.

"What about the others?" Isaac asked tear tracks down his face and Boyd shifted obviously uncomfortable not being able to help.

"Ok." Stiles sighed rubbing at his forehead. "Ok, Isaac have you spoken to anyone about your fathers estate?"

The boy shook his head and Stiles made a chocked aggravated sound throwing his hands up in the air dramatically trying to still his noisy thoughts bouncing around in his head trying to figure out where to start first.

"Alright kido's pack your shit we're taking a field trip." He said heading back towards the stairs rubbing at his buzz cut deciding to go find Derek later and deal with this now as he tried to think about how all of them would fit in his jeep.

The four of them had spent the next few hours at the local attorney discussing Isaac's options. Stiles did most of the talking. (He always did most of the talking but this time it was important) Isaac sat and listened while Erica held his hand and Boyd stood behind them like a big dark menacing bear daring the attorney to lie to them while he gripped both his pack mates shoulders.

They spent days looking over papers as Stiles did his best to help them understand what everything meant and what he felt the curly haired teens best options were. It was endearing seeing the three of them cling to each other for support.

Stiles explained that the house was paid off, the car was paid off. He explained that Mister Lahey Senior had a small savings a decent sized life insurance and a 401K that now all belonged to Isaac, being his sole heir.

It had been comical to watch the boys red rimmed eyes get hugely wide as he slowly realized what he had inherited even if some of it was obligated to go to the few bills his father did still have.

Stiles had smiled reassuringly and reached over to pat the boys hand across his kitchen table only to have the taller teen get up and pull him into his arms holding him tight.

"ooh my god." Stiles had gasp out unsure of where to put his hands at first before awkwardly patting Isaac's back. "ok. Alright. We're backing up now. There we go." Isaac had smiled shyly taking his seat again and Erica and Boyd had looked honestly pleased with the news.

Isaac was more than happy to sell the house when the attorney told him that some of that money had to go to the bill collectors that had been haggling him, but not to worry that he would handle all that. Stiles was sure the man would, but watched very carefully to make sure the house would for a good price and everyone got their fair share and not a penny more.

Isaac insisted they sell everything in the house, he didn't want to keep hardly any of it though Stiles had tried to convince him to get rent a large storage locker and save it for later when he got a new place. The teen had set his foot down though and no amount of Stiles trying to explain that it would be cheeper in the long run would convince Isaac to do otherwise.

It had been hell but Stiles had rallied the whole pack into helping pack up what Isaac wanted to keep and what was being sold. Craigslist had helped immensely to find them buyers and it wasn't long until the place was empty and they were washing it down one last time before it went on the market.

(The freezer which Scott had broken when he'd locked himself inside on the full moon had mysteriously been missing before they ever reentered the house.) Stiles suspected Derek but the stoic man never said a word merely blinked innocently when asked about it, well as innocently as the deadly looking alpha could.

Allison, Lydia and Erica did most of the cleaning while Scott, Jackson, Boyd and Derek had done the heavy lifting. Stiles was happy enough to yell directions and handle any and all phone calls that came for Isaac while he helped pack up the boxes of things the teen wanted to keep.

When it was all said and done and they were all piled into Stiles living room getting ready to camp out for the night in celebration in honor of house and car selling and the checks all coming in and all the bills being paid off, Isaac had looked at all his new money in awe and then asking softly if Stiles would help him open a bank account.

Stiles had smiled leaning back in his sofa yawning and nodding. "Sure thing, Buddy. In the morning, first thing, I promise." Isaac had smiled back and it wasn't his new confident 'I'm-a-werewolf-I-can-kick-your-ass' smile or his past nervous smile, but an honest to God relaxed smile he normally only shared with Erica and Boyd.

"You're the best mom I've ever had." Isaac had said softly and everyone had gone still.

Stiles heart had clenched so hard it hurt and it was worse that he knew everyone else in the room but Allison could hear it. Stiles wasn't sure whether his chest ached for Isaac or his own missing Mother but he took a shaking breath and nodded licking his lips and swallowing twice before he had chuckled awkwardly and smiled. "Thank you Isaac."

Erica had broken the moment by jerking Isaac off the couch and down onto the air mattress on the floor with her and Boyd allowing Scott and Allison to curl up together on the couch as the movie they had put in was starting and Stiles fled to the kitchen to get back the breath Isaac had knocked out of him.

"You do take good care of them." Derek had said having followed him and Stiles nodded quickly taking shuttering breaths. Derek's big hands landed on Stiles shoulders softly as to not startle him and made the human look up with too wide eyes.

"It was a compliment." Derek added softly and Stiles nodded again rubbing a hand at his chest to ease the pain. He always knew he was kind of a mother hen, but to hear it from Isaac who hadn't had a mother and his only other parent had been shit made Stiles realize that their whole pack came from broken homes where either a parent was missing physically or emotionally.

He HAD to step up. He HAD to help guide them through this when no one else could. He HAD to be the rock that refused to budge against anything and everything that came at them because if he didn't…who would?

It was that day, when his Father was working on night shift back as the Sheriff again, and his pack was all piled in the living room safe and sound for the time being, and Derek pulled him closer, leaned down and kissed him for the first time, soft and sweet and gentle, that Stiles chose to be the 'Mother'.

He always had been before, but it had been out of loyalty to Scott at first and then later out of habit. Now it was his choice to help them however he could, whenever he could. It was a nerve racking thought and Stiles had chuckled pulling back from the kiss to look up at Derek. "I could make a new reality television show. 'Sixteen and a Den Mother."

The larger man rolled his eyes and shook his head while stepped back. "You're an idiot." Stile caught his wrist and they both looked at each other silently for a moment. "I shouldn't have kissed you." Derek said in almost a whisper like it would stop the wolves in the other room from hearing.

Stiles smiled and took a step forward and Derek growled lowly taking a step back making Stiles smile even more widely before opening his mouth. "I can't be a proper pack mama if I'm not with the resident pack dad can I?' he asked slyly and Derek actually swallowed. What Stiles wouldn't have given to have heard the Alpha's heart beat right then.

God it felt like centuries ago that that had happened. It was only what? Three years ago? Four? It was hard to recall any more so much had happened since then.

"You're going to hurt your neck if you sleep like that idiot." Derek's voice cut through Stiles thoughts making the 19 year old peek one eye open before closing it again and stretching and sitting upright while spinning in his chair to face his mate.

"You're always so friendly."

"Feel free to kiss my ass." Derek replied while searching around his poor excuse of a room for a shirt. "What are you working on?"

"None of your business." Stiles replied haughtily while eyeing Derek's backside wondering if they had the time for a quickie before everyone arrived.

"Stop staring at my ass and answer my question." Derek called over his shoulder from inside what was once a closet.

"I wasn't…" Stiles faded off making a mock chocking motion at Derek's back before sighing. "They're just some numbers sourwolf nothing to get worked up about."

The older male stood upright pulling a shirt on and made a face but didn't ask any more as he headed for the door. "Be down in five minutes. Scott and Allison are coming down the road now and when they get here we are getting started."

"Aye aye captain!" Stiles called after him looking at his computer again. His double checking of the numbers would have to wait. It was time to put him Mama Stiles face on and get down stairs and assure everyone that everything was going to be ok again.

Review?


End file.
